Wings of Darkness
by anime-obsession260
Summary: There's a deadly new gang at school, and guess who's the head gangster? Dark of course! They're rebels, and this new gang called Wings of Darkness, takes orders from no one. RikuxDaisuke RisaxDark Rated for violent themes later on
1. Risa & Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, though I really wish I did. sigh All other normal disclaimers apply.

Umm… so this is the revised version… I know my writing isn't exactly top-rate, but please, enjoy!

Oh… I'm aware that Dark likes Riku… but this is my story, and in order for it to work… it has to be Risa!!!

Wings of Darkness

Chapter One

----------------

----------------

"Riku!! Do I have to repeat myself? Mother and Father would not approve of me being a part of a gang… they wouldn't approve of you either! You're just lucky that they don't come home very often. Besides, I'm not really what you would call athletic. How can I join a gang, let alone _the_ most famous gang in the city, Wings of Darkness!?"

The young sixteen-year-old rose from her chair and her lip turned into a slight frown. The two of them had been debating for the past hour, and it was getting extremely tiring. Sighing and running her fingers through her long, brown hair, Risa tried to keep her head clear as she continued the extremely… irritating battle she was having with her sister.

Facts were facts. She was not gangster material… and besides, she was the older sibling… she had to be more responsible. And joining the Wings of Darkness… no matter how involved she was with its members already, was not exactly top priority on her agenda.

"Demo Risa!" the girl's twin whined, "It doesn't matter! You and me know everyone in the gang and they all like you! You're practically already in the gang anyway. Being a formal participant really isn't going to change much. You know you want to."

Risa looked into the large, brown eyes of her sister. The two of them looked exactly the same… save Riku's shorter hair. Yet though their appearances were frighteningly similar, the two twins were polar opposites when it came to personality. It wasn't that Riku was a complete tomboy, and Risa was the girly-girl. The younger twin was merely _better_ at physical activities, while the latter could enjoy more of the _feminine_ pleasures in life.

But still… deep in her heart, Risa knew exactly how much she _did_ want to be in the gang. She and Riku may have been different in every way, but they were still sisters and they loved each other… besides… it's not as if Risa hated the gang… no… her big secret, which actually was as secret as she had hoped it to be, was that it was her greatest wish to join her sister. It was just… Risa was much more cautious and composed than Riku. There were certain things she needed to work out and debate in her mind before making any real decisions.

Crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow, Risa stared hard at her little sister, knowing full well that there was no way that she was going to win. It would only be a matter of time before Riku would give her all the reasons she should enter into the more daring world she had always eluded, and that was all she needed.

"I'm still not all that sure about this…"

"Oh, what am I going to do with you!! You know just as well as I do that you would become a key member… why don't you want to come! Even Dark would let you in without a problem… and it's pretty hard to convince Dark of anything." Riku was playing her trump card. It wasn't hard to see her onee-san's obvious infatuation with the much-feared gang leader.

Smirk forming across her face, Riku winked at her sister before teasing, "Who knows… Dark might even decide to train you. Like you said, it's not as if you have any experience with… fighting. _Someone_ would have to teach you the basics."

Risa's cheeks were stained with a light pink hue. "Dark? Honestly Riku, you have no shame. There is no reason to bring him into this. Moreover… he wouldn't waste his time on me. I'm no good with fists and guns. He'll probably get some rookie to train me… maybe even Daisuke, if I'm lucky."

"You know that we've been friends with Dark and Daisuke for a long time. He wants you to join, and you know it," Riku laid all her cards on the table, wanting to see her sister's real reaction. As much as she wanted Risa to join, there was no way she was going to force her. "But if you don't have the guts, then no problem, there's no need for a sissy in Wings of Darkness."

Hands clenched and eyes blazing, Risa stomped over to her _beloved_ imouto. If there was one thing she could **not** stand… it was being labeled a good-for-nothing baby. And that, Risa knew, was **exactly** what Riku had been implying.

"Why you…"

When their butler came to check on them, he was met with a very entertaining glaring match between the twins. He raised a hand to his mouth and making an uncharacteristically loud cough, "Risa-sama, Riku-sama, Dark-sama and Daisuke-sama will be arriving momentarily."

The two girls started at this new piece of information, and completely ignored the silently laughing man who respectfully excused himself from their room as they rushed to change.

Hurriedly running a brush through her silky brown hair, Risa tied it in a tight bun, letting the loose ends of it spread out to the right like a fan. She applied to her face, light pink lip gloss and a barely detectable streak of soft pink eye shadow that left just a gentle glow above her pupils before swiftly outlining her eyes in her black eye-liner.

Riku, on the other hand, didn't bother with any make-up, and began pulling on the outfit she had chosen to wear that day, and started gulping down her breakfast.

Both turning at the sound of a car's horn, they each rushed to grab their bags and race down the stairs to the two awaiting boys.

When they got to the door, Riku (who was more athletic and therefore faster) turned and blocked Risa from getting through. A determined glare set upon her face, she decided that a decision needed to be made **now**.

"Riku! What are you doing! Dark and Daisuke are waiting!" Risa glowered, expecting a response. Speaking softly, Riku met her sister's gaze directly and calmly spoke, "They can wait. It's not as if you have any reason to impress them with how quick you are, ne? Besides, being a little late never hurt anyone… I just need to know if you're going to join… now."

A more solemn expression appeared on the older twin's face. A decision had to be made now… what perfect timing. There was no way she could afford to be late, she was, after all, the top student in their high school… but then again, if she was a part of the Wings of Darkness, it wouldn't matter if she was late. There was too much pressure, and Risa moaned. There was no hurry… but…

"Oh fine!" an exasperated Risa said before pushing past her sister and exiting the door… just to crash into something… hard…?

"D-Dark! I'm sorry! Didn't see you," Risa stepped back and still, some how managed to trip over the step leading into her home. Shutting her eyes to prepare for the harsh, cold surface of the ground, she resisted the to urge to gasp in surprise when a pair of strong arms caught her. One grabbed her hand and the other supported her back.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" a deep voice rang through her thoughts.

--------------------

--------------------

**To be continued…**

Daijoubu – Everything is all right.

Desu ka – Turns phrase into a question.

Demo – But.

Onee-san – Older sister

Imouto – Younger sister


	2. Dark & Daisuke

Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply

Um… so how are all of you liking this newer version? I think it's a lot better than the first but… that's just me… so… be sure to let me know!!

Thank you for all those wonderful reviews!!! Yah, and to those who know me, I know that my writing in this fic is kinda out of character for me, but I wanted to experiment with the… not so goody-goody side of my writing.

----------------

----------------

**Wings of Darkness**

**Chapter Two**

---------

---------

A sleek, black car pulled up in front of a white mansion. Out of it, stepped a grinning red-haired boy who leaned against the top of the car, noting the new front of the Harada mansion.

His name was Niwa Daisuke, and his eyes were a fiery red, matching his hair nicely, while his extremely boyish features made him extremely eye-catching. He had a cute smile, and an even cuter face that made girls gush and coo. It wasn't hard to determine that he was already a heartbreaker to around those his age… and then some. Yet the slightly ominous air around him made those who came within ten feet of him feel rather small in comparison to the young high school boy.

"Che. What's with girls and remodeling?" the owner of the voice was yet another male, who too was eyeing the extravagant building rather amusedly. Niwa Dark was the elder of the two brothers, in every way - from personality to actual age. His dark hair and even darker eyes more than complimented his incredibly handsome face. Mouth turned up into a smirk, Dark sighed and slid his thumbs into his pockets rather coldly, the air around him turning to ice. He was hot, to say the least, and he had every single person in the female population of their school drooling over him.

Those attributes fit the infamous leader of Wings of Darkness, and he didn't seem to mind the women throwing themselves at his feet… well they would if it weren't for another… side of him. He wasn't a heartbreaker because… girls couldn't get close enough to him. Daisuke, Risa, and Riku were the only ones he ever let his guard down with… and his guard was menacing. Nonetheless, a few desperate women still uselessly flung themselves at him.

Niwa Dark was the ruthless leader of Wings of Darkness, and he was the only one qualified for the job. There was no other that was as cold, strong, and commanding as he.

Grinning deviously, Daisuke honked the horn of Dark's expensive Mercedes, and the two of them waited. Five minutes passed by before Dark finally spoke, "Daisuke! Go knock on the door."

Daisuke frowned. Dark may be his older brother… and the leader of the gang, but still… it was annoying to be commanded by a sibling… perhaps being second-in-command of the gang was making him too comfortable with ordering others to do his dirty work for him. Pretending to not hear his aniki, the red-head ducked back into the car, giving the steering wheel a few more good honks.

Obviously Dark was in a good mood… otherwise Daisuke might have suffered a few painful injuries, but the much-feared head of Wings of Darkness dismissed his brother's relentless attitude and walked noiselessly to the door and raised his hand to a few hard raps on the door.

**Risa's POV**

Her eyes were shut tightly, but when she felt a pair of well-built arms encircling her, Risa's eyes shot open in surprise. She blinked a few times before realizing that the one holding her up was none other than… Dark.

Oh sht!!! I had just been telling myself that I couldn't act like a fool around him… I… have… I have to get my act together and apologize!

Looking away to try and hide the growing stain of red from appearing on her cheeks, Risa managed to mutter quietly, "G-Gomen…" Leaning her weight on his arm and clasping her hand tightly in his, she slowly removed herself from her previously… awkward position. "Dark."

"It was nothing."

Risa's blush grew as she began to realize that the man she had so rudely crashed into was still holding her hand. Doing her best to keep the embarrassment out of her expression, Risa looked up at her silent savior… only to notice exactly how… deep his eyes were…and how wonderfully striking his barely detectable smile was… of course only _she_ would be able to see that smile… because only _she_ studied Dark so much as to be able to know what mood he was in… since his ever-detached personality kept him from showing much emotion.

Perhaps only she, Riku, and Daisuke **were** the only ones who could tell how Dark was feeling, or what he was thinking.

Risa proceeded to be enraptured by Dark's mystifying black orbs, but her shy observation of him was cut off by a loud holler from Daisuke who was currently standing next to a laughing twin… when her older sister had gotten over to the car without her knowing was a complete obscurity to her. "Oi!!! Dark!!! Risa!!! We have to go now!!"

The annoyed boy pointed to his watch, "I know that we are always late, but still, I don't want to make too dramatic of an entrance."

With a authorative nod to Daisuke, Dark let go of her hand and raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking if she was going to come or not.

Well of course she was!

Silence would have prevailed during the entire car trip… had not Riku started loudly popping her gum, and had not Dark suddenly decided to turn the radio up to full blast. Daisuke too was making noise… except that noise was his snoring as he dozed off during the ride. Apparently he was still tired. While this normally would have been fine with Risa, she had something important to tell the infamous gang leader that morning, so she coughed loudly to get his attention.

Click.

Dark had guessed that she had something to say so he shut the obnoxious music unceremoniously. After casting a quick glance to the blinking clock, his foot stepped harder onto the gas pedal and the car sped up at a considerably faster pace, "What is it?"

"I was thinking, would it be alright if I joined Wings of Darkness now?" Risa bit her lip, but tried to look cool as she sat in the back seat, arms and legs crossed, staring out the window. She looked down in surprise as she felt Dark toss something over his head and into her lap.

It was a thin silver chain with silver wings as the emblem. Moreover, on those silver wings were etched four black Sakura blossoms. The necklace was a sign of membership into the gang for female members. It was the most basic symbol in their gang, and Risa couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't given a position higher than just a common member.

Something else fell into her lap, and Risa's eyes widened as she picked it up and stared at it. From the front, Dark's voice could clearly be heard, "It's about time you asked. Here." In her hands was a second necklace and a separate buckle that hung onto anything. Risa promptly clipped it onto the right, backside of her belt. The necklace was again silver, but this time, it had an orb filled with a strange blackness, and in it, floated white wings interlaced with black feathers. This went around her neck.

The silver buckle with a black feather engraved onto it was a symbol that she was among the fifteen highest ranked in the Wings of Darkness, and the chain Risa wore proudly was a symbol that she was a leader of the gang. The only others that had it were the other three in the car with her. And the only higher symbol was… a scar that Dark had on his back…

Riku sighed in, what could be called relief and began digging into her backpack. "Catch." She tossed her imouto a black bag with a bunch of items with the gang symbol on it. "New stuff. I decided that we would start to use it as soon as you joined. We can toss those stupid school regulation book bags out. These are what we are using now, so suit up. Dark, Daisuke. I gave you yours already and you're using them… as I can see."

Daisuke had woken up and he gave his girlfriend a quick nod.

Saying nothing else, the twins in back began pulling on some new gear.

In one fluid motion, Dark pulled his Mercedes into the parking lot and into the slot reserved especially for him. As he parked, the heads of all the students turned, and everyone who had been bustling around stopped their actions and stood there quietly as they watched the most prominent students of all exit the vehicle.

It was Dark who got out first. As the leader of the Wings of Darkness, and hottest guy in school, he was easily the most feared person in the entire district, if not the entire city. He was popular with the girls, and every guy on campus (and off campus) envied him like no other. Even teachers fell respectfully silent when he spoke.

He wore a black, cut-up sleeveless shirt with white words on the back that read "Tsubasa no Death." (That means Wings of Death) A black, leather jacket covered it and its sleeves were torn so his clearly defined arm muscles showed. He wore black wristbands and baggy, black pants covered in buckles and chains. He had a wing-shaped earring that hung down from his left ear, and a leather strap encircled his right arm from the shoulder to the wrist. His hands were masked by leather gloves with the fingers cut off.

Eyes then shifted to Niwa Daisuke, the second in command. He too was greatly feared and revered for, while his facial features were boyish and near enough to cute, his icy aura chilled everyone around him, though not quite to the extent of his brother. Together, they were the most powerful people in the school, and their names struck fear in the hearts of many. Daisuke's outfit was identical to Dark's, except that he lacked the earring and his leather jacket still held their sleeves.

Still, a slight murmur ran through the crowd of highschoolers as Risa and Riku made their entry. While it was well known that the girls often arrived with the notorious Niwas, it was still quite a sight to see how the girls were garbed that day.

Riku always wore something at least remotely similar to what the gang leaders wore, but Risa had always worn the school uniform. News was beginning to travel. Wings of Darkness had itself a new gang leader… the former teacher's favorite.

Clad in a black jean jacket over her white, skin-tight tank top that just barely covered her bellybutton, Risa placed her right hand, which had a white glove with the fingers cut off on her hip. Her other arm had a long strap of white cloth that wrapped around the length of her arm and ended enclosed around her middle finger. She wore a black, leather skirt, which reached right above her knees, and wore high-heeled boots that reached up a little over a foot. Silver wings decorated her jacket pockets and trimmed the bottom of her shirt. Risa had, on her ears, matching, winged ear cuffs and a winged thumb ring on her left hand. Her hair was held up in a bun by a long, silver needle. The belt that hung loosely around her waist had a flat, silver buckle with the Wings of Darkness emblem on it, and around her neck hung the two necklaces that symbolized her position in the gang.

Riku wore a similar outfit, though her shirt was a halter top and her jacket sleeves were torn. She had fingerless gloves on both hands, and there were earrings that matched Dark's on both of her ears.

The four were the most elite and untouchable people in the county. They were rich, feared, respected, and cold. Grades didn't matter to them, though they somehow all aced what little test they took, and had perfect scores in everything they did.

Before, Daisuke, Riku, and Risa had been more loose, but now their personalities were very different. In front of onlookers they were the cold, perfect people they appeared now. The atmosphere froze to ice around them whenever they entered a room. Their leader, Dark, by himself could drop the temperature so low that people had to huddle together to not be frozen stiff by his menacing persona. Dark was always the cool, unfeeling gang leader.

Quickly taking note of some of the openly shocked expressions on the faces of some of those in the gang, Daisuke tapped his foot loudly on the ground and crossed his arms.

Within a few seconds, a group of people clad in black rushed up and took the four's bags. With a reverent bow to Risa as a sort of welcome into their gang, the members quickly rushed to form a circular barrier around the four in the center and the other… _common_ students that scampered around school campus.

"I saw something very disappointing today. Something **common** level amongst this gang. Why is it that I saw so many shocked looks on your faces as you saw Risa?" Dark's voice was chilling and many of even the toughest members of the gang shuddered at the very tone their boss had.

Daisuke stepped up and tilted his head up, scorning those who had shuddered, "Well then. Punishment must be made. Wings of Darkness doesn't need weaklings who cannot control their emotions. Emotions don't exist in you all… Hattori! Miyano! See to it that all those who allowed… feelings get in the way of their judgment get punished."

"If I ever catch any of you doing something so pathetic and weak again, the consequences… won't be pleasant," Dark nodded to Daisuke, and Daisuke continued, "Remember that."

Riku elbowed her sister and Risa concluded the talk, "First and second rank accompany us today! Everyone else, scatter!!"

All the gang members bowed and then most of all the two hundred members walked silently to their classes. Sousuke, a boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes walked reverently up to Dark and Daisuke and took their bags. A girl named Shiho also went up and received Riku and Risa's belongings. They walked in back of Risa and Riku who were behind Dark and Daisuke. Everyone else in the top two rankings fell into a circular formation around them, shielding them from anyone who dared cross their leader's path.

A few of those in the second ranking raced off to the lockers to get the materials needed for their leaders' classes and returned shortly before the rest of them had reached homeroom.

"Second rank, scatter," Riku ordered.

Half of the members with them bowed and left, leaving about ten people with Dark. They walked into class and stood along the back of the wall at the end of the room. When the four took their seats in the very back row, which contained only four seats the four of the highest level in the first rank stood at a respectable distance behind their commanders, every gang member close enough to carry out instructions.

-----------------

-----------------

**To be continued**

**Author's Notes:**

I'm here to explain a little bit about the rankings of the gang -

Dark, Daisuke, Risa, and Riku do not have rankings, as they are the leaders.

The First Rank consists of the best members next to the leaders. The number of them are always changing from ten to fifteen. This is a high-competition ranking, and those who don't perform up to Dark or Daisuke's standards are instantly dropped to the third rank. This gang is almost always with the leaders and during a fight they defend them, or standby for orders.

The Second Rank also consists of highly skilled members. People from this rank can rise up to the First Rank by challenging someone of the first rank, or by promotion of one of the leaders. When people from this rank drop, they drop to the third level. (This way there's a gap between the first and second ranking and the third.) There are only ten in this group. They not only defend in an attack, but also attack themselves.

The Third Rank can only be reached by promotion from those with the silver buckles (The top fifteen members including the leaders). When they drop, they drop to the fourth level and cannot rise to the third rank again unless allowed by a leader. There is also only ten in this group. They specialize in defending the leaders in a gang fight.

The Fourth Rank consists those gang members who have completed their training and are teaching those in lower ranks how to use weapons and/or how to fight. These are specifically trained to teach and are experienced fighters. Those who do not teach are spies in other gangs. They are hand chosen by those in the First Rank. There are about twenty in this group. Fourth Rank must be approved by the First Rank in order to move up, but every time a member moves to the third rank, a member from the third rank moves down.

The Fifth Rank also consists of teachers, though it is not a specific ranking for that. It teaches the beginners, and are in charge of taking care of the more amateur-like members. They pass along the commands of the higher ranks to the lower ranks. There are about thirty in this group. To move up to the fourth rank, the members have to challenge those in the fourth rank.

The Sixth Rank is made of those who have completed training but are not very skilled and only barely passed. They make up a rather large bulk of the gang population since there is no limit to their numbers. To move up to the fifth rank, challenges must be made.

The Seventh Rank is the lowest rank of all and it consists of the newest members and those who have not yet finished their training. They do most of the dirty work in the gang, and there is no limit to the number of members here. All that is require to move up is to pass the training test.

**I'll put more info on the gang in the next chapter.**

Tsubasa – wings

Imouto – younger sister

Aniki – older brother

Gomen – sorry


	3. Archery

Disclaimer: Do I **look** like the great Yukiru Sugisaki to you? No? Well then guess who owns DN Angel.

No I am not dead… well not yet. February was a crazy month for me, so I'm hoping to finish revisions sooner in March. Thanks for waiting so patiently.

**Wings of Darkness**

**Chapter Three**

**Dark's POV**

Like hell I'm going to be a scientist. Why can't these idiots understand that already? Or do **I** have to be the one to explain it to them… some teachers. Science is useless to teach to people like me. I have me, my life…. And that's all that matters.

Dark pressed a button on his bracelet. Immediately running could be heard in the hallways and a fourth of the gang barged into the room. Not all the gang members could fit inside so most of them were at the door waiting. They all bowed at Dark and then glared at any of the students that were staring at them. It had been implemented into their natures to be cold and uncaring – courtesy of their leader.

He stood, "Nothing here is of interest to me. We'll be leaving."

The teacher opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by a wave of Riku's hand. "Oomph!" the sensei was seized on each side by gang members.

"Take her away. She won't be coming to school for the rest of the week. I **don't** want to see her here, understood?" Daisuke grinned coyly at the teacher before dropping the sweet boy guise. His facial expression was indifferent and icy. "I would not resist if I was you, sensei. You are officially under house arrest. Unless you want to be punished, I suggest that you keep quiet for the next few days."

Eyes wide and frightened, the woman merely nodded while trembling. She knew the drill. Keep quiet, cooperate, and she would be back in no time. Cause trouble… and there would be trouble.

Dark, Daisuke, Risa, and Riku left the room, gang in tow. The students of the classroom gazed at the enviously, only to be shot down by the death glares given them by the gang members. It was disrespectful to stare at someone as important as their leaders.

Then again, the class knew the drill as well. Try and follow them – and their punishment would be worse than just house arrest. They were to stay in the classroom like good little children until the next period. There was to be a definite separation between gang members and the "goodie-two-shoes".

"What do you feel like doing Daisuke? Guns, swords, handfighting… or archery. Archery works as well."

The red-head looked at his older brother incredulously, "Archery?"

His only response was short and to the point, "I wanted to try something new."

**Risa's POV**

… archery…?

It sounds like the kind of sport… I might be good at. Could Dark possibly have mentioned it so that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself? I'm not exactly good with swords or street fighting… guns and archery might work though… long distance… no physical contact…

Daisuke didn't even need to respond. They were heading to the shooting arena. Looking at one another slightly hesitantly, the members did their best to hide their surprise. This was something none of them had ever done before.

"Get us some bows and arrows. Mine is in the black cabinet," Dark's voice was deep, mysterious, and commanding. Some whispering broke out among the gangsters, but was quickly silenced by a snap of Daisuke's fingers.

He smirked, "Didn't you hear Ni-sama's orders? Find private bows and arrows for me, Risa, and Riku. Dark has his own. Go get them."

Four second rank members bowed and hurried to do so.

"You others may go to the other shooting galleries. This one is for us alone. Top five stay with us," Risa twirled a strand of brown hair between her fingers carelessly. She held the bow handed to her lightly, inspecting it.

Dark set the arrow to the string and glanced over at the targets before swiftly releasing.

The arrow shot through the air, cutting the atmosphere in front of it – and hit the target dead center. He raised his bow again, but slower, for the other three to see. The top five were standing guard by the wall.

Grinning, Daisuke lifted his own bow in a way that was identical to his brother's.

"Look along the length of the arrow." That was all that Dark bothered to say, and both he and Daisuke shot their arrows at the same time, each of them hitting the center.

Risa and Riku clapped simultaneously. The elder of the twins raised her bow first and shot. It hit the rim of the center. "Che. This is harder than it looks." She restrung her bow, preparing to shoot, but Daisuke came up behind her and positioned her arms.

"Like this."

Hiding the blush on her face, Riku shot. Perfect.

"…arigatou… Daisuke…"

Risa also lifted her bow, doing her best to mimic her sister's stance as well as she could. Looking along the wood of the arrow, she matched it to the target's center and shot.

She was ashamed. The top five, Daisuke, Riku, and even Dark were looking at her. Her arrow had only hit the outer circle of the target. True, by normal standards this was excellent for a first try… but… she was a leader in the gang now.

"Ah!"

A warm breath tickled her cheek, and strong, capable hands took her own. Dark lifted her bow using her hands and showed her the proper way to stand.

"Look from the wood to the tip when you aim."

"Hai…"

Shutting one eye and looking, she let the arrow fly. It hit the center… not perfect like Riku's but still in the bull's-eye.

"Arigatou… Dark…?" he had already returned to where he was standing before and had begun to fire arrows with lightening speed. A tiny smile made its way onto Risa's lips.

Dark will be Dark after all.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, it's time to go." Daisuke checked his watch.

"Ah… ready then?" Riku took his arm and the two of them began strolling away. She waved back to her little sister and shouted, "We're taking the car."

"Very well. Go get my board and get Risa's blades," his arms were folded, but there was no hint of annoyance in Dark's voice. His orders were simple, and were quickly carried out as quickly as possible.

Waiting for Risa to strap her roller blades on, he motioned for the top five to disperse and let everyone know that they could do whatever they wanted. "Dark. I'm done," Risa stood and skated over to him.

He merely nodded and the two of them set out. Risa on roller blades, and Dark on his skateboard.

"We need to go to my place. There's some things you need to know and get before we do anything else," his deep violet eyes were facing straight ahead, and there was no sign of emotion on his face… he seemed almost detached.

Risa nodded, but her movements came to a stop as the two of them were quickly surrounded by teens clad in red and black.

"Dark. How very interesting. Fancy meeting you here, oh revered gang leader," there was a brunette who spoke cockily, but Risa was immediately on alert. She had no idea how to fight. This was going to be a problem.

As if sensing her unrest, Dark raised his gun… and shot it up into the air. Nearly half of all the Wings of Darkness members came flooding in. Looking away nonchalantly, Dark began boarding away, beckoning Risa to follow.

"We have more important business to attend to that play with pathetic amateurs like you." His voice held an eerie note of danger in it, and the other gang seemed to be paralyzed just by his words.

To be continued…

Sorry this is so short. XP

HAVE PITY ON ME AND REVIEW!

Sensei – teacher

Ni-sama – honored older brother


	4. Something Sweet

**Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply.**

Alrighty. Actually. I'm surprised that I updated this story too! Not that I wasn't planning on updating, I just hadn't planned on updating any stories at all other than Hidden Secrets so soon. (Not that you could really call this soon I guess.) Anyway. I guess this is just a special treat!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! This story is still ongoing, and I'm starting to add some new elements into the story (different from before), so stay tuned and keep reading! XP

Enjoy!

**Wings of Darkness**

**Chapter Four**

**----**

**-------**

**----------**

"D-Dark?" Risa broke the silence. The two of them had just been face to face with another gang, and he, the leader of the Wings of Darkness, had turned his back on them… was he allowed to do that? "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Without turning around, Dark's deep voice answered her. "What for?"

Risa tucked a strand of strawberry-brown hair behind her ear and looked down, ashamed. "You had to turn down the fight because of me… didn't you? You were insulted and I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

"Risa," he turned and stared at her. His skateboard cruised slowly to a stop, and for the first time, the newest member of the gang realized where she was. "We're here."

The brunette looked up at Dark's mansion quietly, amazed at its size and décor. "What are we doing here?" She asked. Her eyes traced the contours of the building, noting the elegant design.

Flipping out his keys and opening the door, Dark motioned for her to follow him. "You need to learn how to fight." He stepped into the building, and began taking his shoes off, but Risa froze.

Dark's mesmerizing black eyes turned to look at her, and his voice became soft, "What happened back there was not your fault. It was of no consequence. I still have my pride. You need to learn how to fight in order to protect yourself… when I'm not there I can't protect you like before."

"What?" While she knew that fighting would have been inevitable, considering the fact that she was joining a _gang_, Risa hadn't thought that it would have been so soon… To be perfectly honest, she had always hoped that Dark would _always_ be at her side… _always_ protecting her. But that was impossible of course.

As if sensing her thoughts, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. "Stop dawdling. Did you really think that just because you're new that all the other gangs would be nice for a while just so that you could get used to this? Remember the looks on the faces of those people back there and think about what could have happened. You need to learn how to fight." There was authority in his voice, but the small trace of concern in it made Risa smile.

Looking over at her for a moment, Dark hesitated before pulling a gun from his jacket. "Here. This is yours from now on… hand to hand combat won't keep you safe if your opponents have guns. Follow me."

Risa said nothing, and followed him subconsciously as he led her through a maze of corridors, all the while staring at the weapon in her hands.

It was smooth and a shiny black, with an intricate design of white and pink Sakura blossoms scattered all over it. On the handle was carved and painted "_RISA_", and the entire gun had been rounded so that it fit perfectly in her hand. It was made so beautifully that Risa found herself captivated by it, and had it not been for the heavy, dangerous weight that reminded her of what it really was, she might not have been scared.

"Put that gun down for now. We'll work with it later… I need to teach you some of the basics first. We'll start with you're stance then." Dark took his coat off and Risa did likewise. "Get into what you think is the best position for beginning a fight."

Risa allowed herself a tiny smile of confidence. The basics, huh? Riku had taught her some of that before. Spreading her legs shoulder width apart from each other, she bent her knees slightly, balanced herself and brought her fists up.

"It looks right but…" Risa stared at him, surprised. What had she done wrong?

Dark strode over to her side and pushed her over. Almost immediately, her body swayed to the side and she toppled over. "Wha…"

He helped her up. "Just looking right on the outside doesn't mean that you're doing it right. Stand more firmly!"

"H… Hai!"

A pink stain rushed across her cheeks, as Dark walked around to her other side and put his arms around her body, positioning her. She could feel his hard chest pushing on her back and his warm breath tickling her ear as he murmured commands.

Suddenly Risa felt as if she would have trouble concentrating on learning anything new.

---

"I guess that was a little cold of us…" Riku leaned back on the cushion of Dark's expensive car. "Risa must be having a hard time keeping up with Dark while he's boarding…"

Daisuke laughed and shook his head. Smiling at his companion cheerfully, he shrugged. "Nah… I'll bet you anything that Dark went extra slow just for her. Risa probably didn't even break a sweat. It surprises me though… how nicely Onii-sama treats Risa… he must really like her a lot."

Grinning at the cute red head, happy that the gang wasn't around so that they could just relax and be themselves, Riku sighed, "Yeah… but still, I doubt Dark will go easy on her during training. She's probably completely worn out by now."

"Hm… how about we stop talking about them… and go watch a movie?" Daisuke turned the car around sharply and sped off towards the closest theatre.

---

Panting, Risa fell backwards, landing onto the comfy sofa beneath her. "I'm… done…" She was breathing heavily, and her face was shining with sweat. Her chest gasped for air, and her arms and legs ached like they had never ached before. While she really hadn't thought she was out of shape before, this just proved that she had a long way to go.

Dark nodded and sat down next to her. Though he had been pushing her, making her learn and perfect skills that she had just learned, Risa had done surprisingly well. For a girl who was always more concerned with her appearance, her ability to take everything he had dished out at her was nothing short of amazing. He was proud of her, though he knew better than to say so.

"To… be… honest…" she panted. "I… didn't think that… I could last that… long… I really need… to… exercise… more…"

"You did fine."

Risa sat up straight and stared at Dark. That had sounded almost like a half-compliment – which was really saying something. Suddenly the tiredness of her limbs seemed to fade. It was worth it if all her efforts made Dark think just a little bit more highly of her. Some people might call her shallow, but who wouldn't want the person they liked to think well of them?

"We'll take a quick break… afterwards, you'll learn how to use that gun. It's not just for looks." He stood. "Wait here."

Risa's clear, brown eyes fell back onto the gun she had laid onto the table. It scared her… but then again, it was her best and most effective defense… there was no way she was going to let herself become a burden to Dark.

When he returned, in his hands were a pair of earmuffs. They were there so that their ears wouldn't be damaged by the sound of the gunshots. "You won't be able to use these in a real gun fight, but then some extra precaution for right now might be good," he offered her a hand. "Come on."

A smile lighting her features, Risa took his hand and he helped her up.

"We'll go to my shooting gallery."

Risa picked up her gun and went with Dark down into a large, underground room. There were many targets. Some moving, others motionless.

"Do you remember how to shoot a bow and arrow? How to aim? This is similar to that. Look along the edge of the gun and pinpoint your target before pressing the trigger. In a real fight each and every bullet is important. Waste could cost you your life."

While she took aim and tried to hold the gun still, he put the earmuffs on her. Going behind her and taking her arms, steadying them, Dark moved them so that Risa could see exactly what he was doing. His large hands closed around her small ones and his finger helped hers press down on the trigger. It shot and hit the center of one of the targets.

Risa's breath caught as the bullet released from the gun and shot out into the air. The force pushing back on her as the metal ball shot forwards was much greater than she had expected. A trickle of sweat slid down the back of her neck.

Letting her try it herself, Dark stood at the side, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His eyes watched her carefully, making sure that she wouldn't hurt herself. After a half an hour he was satisfied. Not only had she gone from just hitting the target to closing in on the center, she looked worn out. That was more than enough.

Dark handed Risa a small dagger with her name engraved onto the blade part and on the shaft were many black cherry blossoms scattered over two silver wigs. The handle itself was a pale blue.

"It's so pretty… but… deadly…" Risa was unsure of what to say. Another weapon.

"Don't think about it too much…" he hesitated, seeing the expression on her face. "I'm not going to teach you how to use it today… maybe some other time. But remember. These weapons aren't toys, as you probably realize, and their sole purpose is for your self-defense. You don't need them for anything else, alright?"

She nodded slowly, and he frowned, worried. "Think about your own safety first. Let me teach you some simpler tricks. Small things that will help."

He taught her how to throw someone over her head, how to twist out of a grip, and the most painful little injuries she could inflict upon someone forcing her down. She learned them all quickly, liking them much better than the gun and knife she had held in her hands just moments ago. The cold metal hilt of the gun had felt so… foreign.

By the end of their session Dark was impressed. Not because she did everything right… because she didn't. The only things she could successfully do were the most simple of maneuvers, but it was more than enough. What impressed him was her determination and lack of complaints. He felt like smiling, but restrained himself.

"You did well," Dark motioned for her to stop her attacks on the punching bag. "We're done for today."

Risa beamed at him. A compliment… a **full** compliment. "Do I get a treat for being a good student?" she laughed.

Dark lifted an eyebrow. She was probably the only person… other than Daisuke who dared tease him. Even Riku was hesitant to do so. He looked at the silly grin on her face and he couldn't help but feel that she was cute. "What did you have in mind?"

She hadn't been expecting an answer and she looked it. "Um… how about ice cream then? I love sweet things."

"Then ice cream it is." He stretched before scooping her up into his arms, ignoring her squeals of protest.

"Stop it! Dark! W-What are you doing?" She was almost scared. This was _very_ un-Dark-like behavior. "P-Put me d-down!"

There was a smirk on his face, and he didn't even bother looking her in the eyes. "Be quiet. If you insist on acting like a child, I'm going to treat you like one. Make yourself comfortable, I'm carrying you all the way to the ice cream shop."

For the umpteenth time that day, Risa felt a large, very-conspicuous blush stain her cheeks. "Mou… Dark…"

---

----------

------------------

**To be continued…**

Please review! I want to hear your thoughts and ideas!

**REVIEW! **Please and thank you.

mou – an expression of mild annoyance

hai – yes or ok


End file.
